Frederick W. Lander
|died= |placeofbirth= Salem, Massachusetts |placeofdeath= Paw Paw, Virginia |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Frederick W. Lander |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch=Union Army |serviceyears= 1861 - 1862 |rank= Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} Frederick West Lander (December 17, 1821 – March 2, 1862) was a transcontinental United States explorer, general in the Union Army during the American Civil War, and a prolific poet. Birth and early years Lander was born in Salem, Massachusetts, the son of Edward and Eliza West Lander. He was educated at Governor Dummer Academy and Norwich Military Academy in Vermont and thereafter took up the profession of civil engineering as an army officer. The United States government employed him on transcontinental surveys to select a route for a Pacific railroad. Later he undertook a survey for the same purpose at his own expense and was the only man of the party to survive. He constructed the overland wagon route in the face of great difficulties and constant hostility of the Indians. After its completion in 1859, Lander Road became popular with wagon trains as an alternate route from Burnt Ranch in the Wyoming Territory to Fort Hall in the Oregon Territory. His expedition to survey the Lander Road in 1859 included artists Albert Bierstadt, Henry Hitchings, and Francis Seth Frost, who photographed, sketched, and painted some of the earliest images that people could see of the West. Civil War service Lander was the husband of English-born stage actress Jean Margaret Davenport, who served as a nurse during the Civil War. They were married in October 1860. Lander published a popular poem on the Battle of Ball's Bluff, as well as several other patriotic poems that drew national attention. During the early part of the Civil War, Lander served with distinction on secret missions as a volunteer aide de camp on the staff of General McClellan. He was promoted to brigadier general of volunteers on May 17, 1861 and served on the staff of General Thomas A. Morris during the battles of Philippi and Rich Mountain and many minor skirmishes. At the conclusion of the Western Virginia campaign, General Lander was assigned to command a brigade in Charles P. Stone's Division of the Army of the Potomac. After just a short time in command of a brigade he was assigned to command the District of Harpers Ferry & Cumberland, Maryland where he was involved in a small engagement at Edward's Ferry. He was badly wounded in the leg, but recovered to lead a successful charge at Blooming Gap. He was now given the command of a division in the Army of the Potomac with the task of protecting the upper Potomac River. When Confederate forces under Stonewall Jackson bombarded Hancock, Maryland, Lander refused to surrender the town, forcing the Confederates to withdraw towards, Romney, West Virginia. He died from complications of pneumonia at Paw Paw, Virginia. Namesakes * Lander, Wyoming * Lander County, Nevada * Lander Peak * Lander Creek See also *List of American Civil War generals *List of Massachusetts generals in the American Civil War References *Ecelbarger, Gary L. Frederick W. Lander, The Great Natural American Soldier, Louisiana State University Press: Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 2000. External links *Ball's Bluff poem by Lander *Lander Road map *Lander Road history *Lander biography Category:1821 births Category:1862 deaths Category:American engineers Category:People of Massachusetts in the American Civil War Category:People from Essex County, Massachusetts Category:Union Army generals Category:Infectious disease deaths in Virginia Category:Deaths from pneumonia fr:Frederick W. Lander